Let Me Light A Fire In You Tonight
by chnoelle
Summary: Ashley has sworn off love. Not needing a man in her life, she is quite content with how everything has been going. Will a potentially embarassing situation with a high-flying superstar change her mind? Rated T but contains suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo, I know that I really shouldn't be starting another fanfic when I have two others going that I don't seem to be updating frequently but this has been burning my mind, and the people who voted on my last poll reinforced this, so blame them hahaha! (sorry guys!!)

Btw, I have a new poll up so feel free to vote on it, in fact I would appreciate that oh so very much :D It's for people to vote on who will be the leading man in my next wrestling fanfic. If you want a say there ya go:D

This story is rated T but contains slightly suggestive scenes.

* * *

**Let Me Light A Fire In You Tonight**

* * *

Ashley grimaced as she was quickly brought to consciousness by a thin ray of light shining through her eyelids. Instantly her head started throbbing and she honestly felt like she was dying.

Twisting to get more comfortable as she had no plan of getting up anytime soon, the self-proclaimed Dirty Diva was startled by a strong burst of hot air by her ear. Eyes snapping open, Ashley stared in horror at the serene-looking face of her ex-boyfriend's brother.

Matt and her had parted on decent terms, there was no problem with that, the problem was that she had been physically attracted to the younger of the two for quite sometime. It would be a good thing then that she had got to sleep with him you would think, but she couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before or how she had managed to end up in the same bed with him.

Hoping beyond hope that he was in the same forgetful boat she was, Ashley slipped out of the warm bed and proceeded to search for her clothes. Slipping her panties on, quickly followed by her skirt, the diva located her bra underneath the coffee table in the main room.

'We must have started stripping long before hitting the bedroom,' she couldn't help but think to herself. It really bothered her that she couldn't remember anything past getting to the bar. She hadn't thought she had drank that much.

Pulling her t-shirt over her head, the female fluffed out her hair a bit, combing the multi-colored locks with her fingers. Grabbing her purse and room key from the chair by the entrance, she snuck through the door, closing it lightly behind her. This was something that she'd rather pretend never happened.

Sliding her room key into her room's door, she let herself in thanking the gods that she got a room to herself this time. It would have been so embarrassing to have to come into meet a curious roommate. All the divas knew she was not interested in being in a relationship, and although she admitted to being attracted to many of the superstars around them, it was a known fact that she wasn't about to go and have casual sex with any of the guys. It just wasn't her style.

Stripping back down, Ashley decided a nice warm shower was in order. With all the thoughts spinning around in her already pounding head, the wrestler knew there was no way she was going to be getting any more sleep. She was just glad she managed to wake up before him and avoid what could have been a potentially awkward situation. She was just really frustrated she couldn't remember any of it.

Jeff had been the one man who managed to snag her attention and keep it. She didn't know him all that well, even after dating Matt, he remained ever so elusive. They had always been friendly to each other, and the few times they hung out with the gang she had really enjoyed his witty comments and utter ridiculousness. He was a fun-loving person who was also unafraid to be himself. Her respect for him seemed to grow every time she got a chance to talk to him. With that said, Ashley would never admit to liking him more then a friend, but the diva would admit to have checked him out on more than one occasion. Who hadn't?

Although Ashley did not regret the short relationship she had been in with the eldest Hardy, the woman didn't plan on putting herself in a position to be hurt anytime soon, if ever.

"Alright, alright Mickie, I'll come. You should know by now that I would never give up a chance to ogle sexy men like Mark Wahlberg, but don't let Maria know I said that or she'll be expecting me to sit through them all." Ashley sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. "Who all is coming?"

The three-time Women's Champion began to tick off names. "Maria, me of course, John, Randy, Beth said she'd come, I forced Ken into it, oh and Jeff said he had nothing better to do."

Ashley hated the way her heart jumped at the last name said. She hadn't seen him since she slipped out of his hotel room that confusing morning a few days previously. Figuring that their secret was safe however considering he hadn't made any effort to confront her about it, the diva felt her spirits lift a bit.

"Okay, so it's in your room at seven you say?" Ashley responded, hoping to get off the phone before her friend got really chatty.

"Yep be there or be square." Click. Hanging up after her friend, the RAW superstar stitched up her favorite pair of black converses. They were completely covered in skulls of course, the neon pink shoelaces giving it an extra flair.

The punk diva then headed for the door, grabbing her wallet and room key along the way. She had run out of chocolate in her food stash and she figured after her tedious work out training that morning, she definitely deserved a Twix bar. Shawn Michaels could be a real hard-ass sometimes when he wasn't busy making smart-Aleck comments about her lack of muscle.

Making the decision that after she had got her chocolate-fix from a vending machine in the hallway, she might as well go out and do some shopping to kill some time, the diva zipped her jacket up and headed for the entrance.. Switching her hat around so the brim covered her eyes and most of her colorful hair, she exited the hotel intent on wasting her day buying new articles of clothing to add to her ever-eccentric wardrobe. She knew that most of her friends would disagree with her taste, but she also knew Jeff would most certainly approve. His taste in clothes was even weirder than hers.

Four stores later and six bags heavier Ashley figured it was time to call it a day. Taking a taxi home, the diva decided that she had probably better jump a shower and head to the small convenience store she had seen just a few shops down from the hotel. The wrestler had a huge craving for gummy bears that needed to be taken care of.

After showering, the mostly blonde woman pulled some baggy flannel green and blue plaid pajama pants on, and threw an old Hardyz t-shirt she had gotten from Matt over her head. Shoving her arms through a men-sized black hoodie promoting the Nightmare Before Christmas, the punk then slipped on some equally large men-sized skate shoes and locked the door behind her. She really did love staying in a room by herself.

Meeting up with a flustered looking Ken and an oblivious seeming Beth at the store, Ashley purchased her goodies for the night and the trio headed back to the Hotel. The Dirty Diva found herself having to suppress multitudes of snickers at how funny the two were around each other when it was so obvious that they liked one another.

Heading down the corridor with the other two, Ashley found herself staring at a pajamified rainbow-haired warrior walking down the hall from the other end. She thought she had seen a flash of something, maybe recognition in his eyes, but she shrugged it off, it was just her mind trying to get her worked up about it.

The idea she had come up with was to pretend it never happened. Jeff was a mature guy and even if he did remember, which she told herself he most likely didn't, he'd be appreciative of the out she gave him from it.

"Hey Jeff," she smiled in his random direction before tapping the door with her knuckles.

The small group waited behind her for someone to answer the door. After a few moments of waiting she knocked on the door a little more forcibly. She could hear the sound of the T.V. blaring in the background so she knew someone was in there.

Looking at the others who looked as confused as she did the slight silence was disturbed by a loud holler that could only come from one person.

The "Champ" himself, John Cena.

The scuffling of feet was heard and the door was quickly opened to reveal a slightly red-faced Maria. Ashley was instantly curious as to the what had occurred to bring a blush to Maria's face but decided against bringing it up when she saw the way her brunette friend's eyes were sparkling so happily.

'Whatever or whoever it was,' the lip-pierced diva thought, her gaze falling on Randy, 'I'm just glad to see the bubbliness return to Maria.'

Although many hadn't, Ashley had noticed that her tall friend hadn't really been herself that much of late. Not actually being super close to the brunette, the diva found it hard to bring it up with her even though she had seen the big change. It was cute to know that a certain legend-killer had that affect on her friend. Randy was a good guy and given the chance, Ashley was certain that he would make Maria one happy woman.

Grinning as she spotted a solitary recliner a little off to the side, Ashley made a beeline for it, dumping some extra snacks at what looked like to be dubbed the "refreshment" table. Plopping down in the cushy chair, the partially blonde woman cracked open her tub of gummy bears, immediately downing a couple. Hearing a chuckle behind her, she looked up into the green, almost grey eyes of the Legend-thriller.

Watching as Jeff walked around the chair, and not even bothering to stop herself from taking a peek at his firmly toned behind as he bent down to put in the movie, Ashley was surprised when the high-flyer proceeded to take a place at the base of her seat, back leaning against her legs.

"Are you alright with my weight on your shins?" He honestly looked at her like he cared and the diva managed to get out a nod. She didn't trust herself to say anything that wouldn't make her sound like a complete idiot.

"Good 'cause you're quite comfy." Jeff winked and turned his attention back to the movie as the opening credits began. Ashley fought back the wide smile that threatened to spread across her face. Jeff just seemed to have that affect on people.

Staring down at the top of the rainbow-haired man's head, the punk-rocker chick had to biggest urge to run her hand through his hair. Giving into said urge, she began pulling her hands through his hair which in turn got a low purring noise of contentment that seemed to come from his chest cavity.

Instantly a memory came flashing through her mind.

Giggling as she watched Jeff try to unlock the door for the umpteenth time and fail, the diva grabbed the key from him and managed to get it on the first try. Pushing the door open, both of the obviously drunk people stumbled through, laughing as they used the walls to steady their uncoordinated bodies.

A warm muscular hand clasped her own petite one tightly, leading her through the hall to the main room. Even warmer lips covering her own in a drunken yet passionate kiss that left her head foggy in a way that had nothing to do with how much alcohol she had imbibed

Nipping at his rapidly swelling lips, she paused only because she had to assist Jeff in pulling her shirt over her head. The dirty diva reached behind her to unclasp her bra as the younger Hardy pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it in a corner. The less clothes the better.

Hands wandered everywhere and explored every inch as they headed through the threshold into the bedroom, kisses growing needy and more desperate every second, Jeff stumbled backwards against the bed, his knees giving out as Ashley pushed him to a sitting position on the end.

Standing in front of him, his legs encasing her own, the Playboy Cover-girl began to run her fingertips through his hair, earning a soft growl in return. Jeff couldn't wait much longer, pulling her legs to rest on either side of his waist, forcing her to straddle him in an attempt to steady herself.

Wrapping a hand around the nape of his neck, the diva leaned down and captured his lips in a steamy kiss, while her hand traveling down his abdomen, tracing the trail of hair, tickling his abs with the faintest of brushes that continued on downward past the rim of his black pants.

As instant as the memory came to her, it was gone. Snapping out of her trance, the diva looked down at Jeff to be met with a slightly worried gaze. Giving him a small, reassuring smile, she resumed combing his hair with her fingers and even began to braid a piece of his mass of swirling colors.

The wrestler smiled back at her, his canines showing in a way that screamed Jeff, turning his head to give her better access and continued watching the movie. Ashley forced herself to focus on the braids she was making, trying to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

She now wasn't sure if it was a good idea that she remembered that night, or at least that little bit of it. The young woman was undecided on whether or not she wanted to remember any more of it considering how aroused the small scene had made her in such a quick time.

Although she was rather mortified at how wanton she had acted, the diva could admit to herself that it was really hot, like something out of one of her wildest fantasies. Something she wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon as well.

The movie played on, Ashley covering Jeff's whole head with little braids while trying not to think about how warm his back felt against her legs, or how the muscles rippled every time he laughed.

She kept getting the faintest whiffs of masculine cologne that made her want to lean closer to him because of how intoxicating the scent truly was. She had smelled it somewhere before, perhaps on some other man, but something about it, the fact it was combined with something purely Jeff made her want to bury herself in it and never come out. It also made her heart speed up in excitement which she was finding hard to contain.

The heady scent of the cologne, combined with lack of sleep the past few nights finally took it's toll on the young diva. Fighting to stay awake, she'd randomly feel her head lull down and soon snap up just before she'd lose consciousness. Being in a chair, sitting upright didn't feel comfortable when one was trying to sleep she soon found out, wishing she was now the one sitting on the floor so she could curl up and get some rest.

Jeff as if sensing her predicament, moved to the side a bit, patting the ground next to him in a silent invitation which she gladly took. Slumping down next to him, she let him guide her head to his shoulder. In her sleep-deprived mode she nuzzled the crook of his neck in thanks and breathed in heavily.

"You smell nice," was the last thing that came out of her parted lips before she succumbed to the peaceful darkness, not feeling the gentle way the rainbow-haired warrior placed her body into a laying down position, her head softly set to rest in his lap.

Running his fingers through her hair, picking up the pieces dyed pink and black, he twirled them around his fingers, staring, yet unseeing at her face. He had a lot of thoughts to sort out himself, not that the silently slumbering diva resting against him had any idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed. SummerRain173, sideways anger, Edgestoothfairy, Thee-Britty, rita louise evans, Inday, xtobelovedx, xAttitudex, you guys totally make my life happy.

It has taken me too long to get this chapter out, so with the help of SummerRain173 kicking and threatening my butt into gear, I will be updating hopefully sooner and more consistently.

Thank you for those who went and voted on my poll, if you didn't please it's going to be open for a little longer yet :) I'd appreciate it, and that's a way that lets you guys get the power to choose what you want me to write about.

**Let Me Light A Fire In You Tonight**

"It's such a good vibrations!"

Ashley stirred, nuzzling deeper into the warmth she was surrounded in. Maria's cell phone continued to ring, making it that much more difficult for the dirty diva to return to hibernation mode she was in.

"It's such a swweeeet sensation!" 'Oh for the love of all things holy...'

"Mornin' sunshine," a soft voice rang above her, pulling Ashley completely out of her dreamland. "Did you sleep alright?"

The Playboy Cover-girl glanced up, finding herself staring into the groggy face of the youngest Hardy. Giving him a half smile which he reciprocated with one of his own, the diva figured she wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"Hey," The partial blonde stretched out, finally realizing she was in Jeff's lap. Forcing herself to get up and leave the warmth Jeff's body was exuding, Ashley stuck out her hand to give the man some assistance in getting up himself. Without hesitation, the rainbow haired man accepted her hand, pushing off with his other to avoid dragging her back down.

Ashley bit the inside of her lip at the sensations she instantly felt pulsating up her arm when Jeff's hand grabbed hers. Her hand, firmly clasped in his own, made heat pool low in her belly while at the same time making her feel safe and almost whole as much as she hated to admit it. She didn't need to be protected but the feeling that something as simple as touching hands with Jeff brought her, felt good and she wouldn't deny that.

He was already crossing the room, twisting to avoid waking up the others and yet the diva could still feel his presence near her and the sparks that seemed to shoot up her arm where they touched were just starting to subside. The man had way too much of an effect on her, and though nothing had ever frightened the dirty diva, she was definitely worried about this little development.

Jeff was just a friend, and although she did lust over him a bit, no man had ever made her that aroused with just a simple touch, heck, Ashley was pretty sure she had never been that aroused in her life, even in the midst of having sex.

Well besides the time her and Jeff spent together, she was sure if she could remember it, that it would have been an amazing night she'd be unable to forget. Ironic that all she had to go on was a drunken flashback.

Shaking herself out of her self-induced stupor, the punk diva looked back to see Jeff beckoning her over to the door with silent yet rather comical waving motions. Smiling, Ashley made sure to be silent crossing the room, picking up her hotel key and wallet along the way.

Her gummy bears were more than half empty so she figured she didn't need any more of them. John would eat them once he woke up, that was a given. He'd eat anything that had something even slightly edible in it, never mind that the rest may not be.

Standing next to the many time intercontinental champion, the wrestler raised her eyebrows in question, wondering what the extreme superstar wanted. Seeing that he wasn't about to tell her in the near future, the diva shook her head and pushed past him, slipping through the small crack in the door he had made earlier.

Fishing her Ipod out of her sweater's pocket, she popped an ear bud in and pressed play. Smirking as her ear was assaulted with the Hardy's old theme song, she began bobbing her head to the music, straining herself to not glance back and see if the high-flyer had left as well behind her.

She had a whole swack of thoughts she really needed to sort out and a nice long shower that had her name on it once she got back to her room. Closing in on her room, she pulled the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the door.

Just as she unlocked the door and pushed herself through the threshold, the familiar beeping of her cell phone informed her that she had received a text message. Ignoring it for better things the diva headed further into her space, dumping her wallet on a chair.

Sighing as she pulled her hoodie over her head and flipped her skate shoes off, Ashley placed the cell phone on her little table and decided she'd take a shower before answering any messages her match-making, love-hungry friends had sent her in attempts to make her see "reason."

She had thought they had given up on her, but out of everyone she was the one who knew how persistent they could really be. It would have been admirable if it wasn't her they were ganging up on and plotting against.

* * *

Realizing that she was starting to get wrinkly, the multi-colored woman decided to step out of the shower. Her thoughts were still swirling about in her head, but the shower had made her a lot calmer and for that she was grateful.

Wrapping one of the hotel's big fluffy white towels around her body and a smaller one twisting her hair to keep it out of her face, the diva wandered out into the main living area, knowing that while in this state it would be a good idea to see what whoever had texted wanted, though she was really sure she knew what that was already.

Flipping her cell open, Ashley saw an familiar yet unfamiliar number was behind the texting. Scrolling through her friends in her mind, it dawned on her that this was the number Matt had given her if he didn't pick up his own cell. Jeff's.

Quickly she opened her inbox and read the message, excited and giddy in a way she would've normally made fun of if anyone else had acted that way.

'Meet me in the lobby at 10' was all it said and the diva had to admit that her curiosity had certainly been spiked. Glancing at the alarm clock by her bed, she jumped up letting out a horrified gasp.

Gleaming red numbers stared back at her. '10:52' was what it read.

Scrambling to get some clothes on the young superstar multi-tasked superbly, shoving her arms through a simple black long sleeved t-shirt while at the same time pulling some loose-fitting dark-washed jeans over her hips.

Darting a quick look at the clock she let herself breath out a little. '10:55'

"Great I have enough time to throw my hair up and race down the stairs, this better be worthwhile" she muttered to herself, deep down already knowing that anything involving Jeff Hardy would most definitely be worthwhile.

Hearing the door click behind her, Ashley proceeded to speed walk down the hall, bypassing the elevators in favor of the stairs. Taking the stairs down two at a time, the diva pushed the door open to reveal the front desks and a couple sitting areas.

Instantly recognizing the multi-colored mopped that was thrown up in a haphazard bun, she made a beeline for the older man, making sure to avoid bumping into the many people who were walking around dragging suitcases and whatnot. People never seemed to watch where they were going and that irked Ashley greatly for some strange reason.

Sliding up behind the unaware wrestler, the dirty diva cupped her hands by his ear and did one of the evilest things a wrestler could do to another wrestler.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S JEFF HARDY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ashley felt a little bad when she saw how he jerked and how his shoulders stiffened. She knew Jeff loved the fans, and enjoyed putting on a good show, but all in all he was a rather soft spoken guy who sometimes really liked to have his privacy. That was what made him so mysterious to others she guessed. He really was an enigma.

His head then snapped around instantly locking onto her own in a look of pure astonishment. She could even tell the moment that it clicked in his mind that it was her that squealed, as it was quickly followed up by an appreciative glance and a sexy smirk of epic proportions.

Doing her best to calm her fluttering heart, Ashley smiled innocently or what she hoped looked sweet and innocent. It really wasn't her forte, she was used to being one of the guys, and she hated to admit that around Jeff, she didn't just want to be 'one of the guys'. She wanted him to look at her like she was a woman, a sexy woman that could probably beat him at most sports, but a woman nonetheless.

After a few moments of staring at one another, Jeff finally cleared his throat and made eye contact, his piercing pools of green and grey staring straight into her own clear blue eyes. Sitting on the comfy armchair across from the wrestler, Ashley looked at him questioningly, not unlike the raised eyebrow look she had sported earlier in the other diva's room.

"That was a dirty trick you just pulled young lady," the North Carolinian drawled out, causing goosebumps to break out on her arms.

She was just thankful she was wearing long sleeves so he couldn't see what sort of effect his voice had on her. His voice alone could turn a woman on, and she was pretty darn sure he didn't know what kind of effect it had on the female species. If he did, he was an amazing actor, and seeing the times he had to act on screen, she highly doubted that fact. Nothing against him for it, he was an amazing wrestler and he wowed the crowds like no other, but when it came to the speaking/acting part, he wasn't as amazing as say Paul or Ken. That was their talent and he had his.

Smiling sheepishly at the older man, Ashley raised her arms above her head, stretching out, feeling her shoulders crack with an audible pop. Licking her lips, the diva did her best to look sexy, laughing inwardly when she saw the way he clenched his jaw, his eyes widening. It did wonders to a girls self-esteem.

It made her feel more confident in herself then she had been in quite some time, not that she ever lacked confidence, and although she detested the power he unwillingly had over her, the man thrilled her like no other, and she couldn't deny the amount of attraction she held for him.

"Like what you see?" It was Ashley's turn to smirk as she watched the extreme superstar sputter, unable to find the right words to defend himself. "I'm just kidding Jeff, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Guilt spread through her entire body when he flashed his wounded puppy look in her direction. She knew that he was doing this purposeful and despite having seen him do it a million times to Matt, she let herself fall for it. Resisting slightly, that little bit of fight was put to a halt as soon as he stuck out his bottom lip and made it begin to quiver, his patheticness factor skyrocketing yet it was so bloody cute that she gave in completely.

"Alright, I'm sorry hun, but you totally walked into that one. As much as I'd love to sit here having fun at your expense, was there something you needed, I got your text." The diva leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees, her chin resting in her open palms.

Jeff's face turned almost serious, his body shifting to the end of his seat.

"Maria told me that the divas didn't want you to ride with them anymore because of your loud and obnoxious ways and the fact you seem to hog a whole row of seats in the van so I thought I would do the chivalrous thing and offer a chance to ride with the greatest superstar alive, yours truly." He finished this off with an arrogant smirk, and Ashley tried hard to keep her laughter in, really she did.

"You asshole, Maria would never say such a thing!" The Play-boy covergirl scolded as she whacked him across the chest, laughing as Jeff chuckled to himself. "If you wanted to get me that badly into your car, all you had to do was say so!"

Ashley swallowed, trying to ignore the innuendo but her mind was seriously stuck in the gutter.

She finished talking, batting her eyelashes comically looking up through them at Jeff. With her hands clasped together, she leaned towards him doing her best to act like one of the ring-rats she had seen approach him many a time.

Jeff couldn't keep his laughter in, bursting into full-blown chuckles the rumbled in his chest, and definitely made something stir in Ashley's.

"So you'll be my travel buddy to the next town then?" The younger Hardy asked, looking hopeful. "I've been stuck driving by myself the last few cities, and I must say it gets lonely and boring real fast."

"You've got yourself a travel partner, Hardy," Ashley stood up making a dramatic show of shaking his hand, ignoring the tingles that once again shot up her arm. "I usually end up sitting in the far back of the vehicle sleeping, so this might be a nice change of pace."

'A nice change of pace indeed.' She couldn't help but think to herself quickly shaking her head to keep her thoughts from getting even more perverted. 'Still, this is my chance to get to know him better and see what really makes Jeff Hardy tick.'

Refocusing back onto what the high-flyer was saying, Ashley realized he was expecting her to say something in return. Smiling apologetically, the diva asked him to repeat what he had just told her.

"We're all heading out tomorrow morning and I was hoping to get an early start so we can grab a bite to eat for breakfast and lunch, do you think 6am will be okay with you? That will give us plenty of time to get settled at the hotel and relax before tomorrow night's show."

Trying to squash down the flip flopping in her stomach at the thought that they'd be hanging out one on one for almost a whole day, the punk nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you in the lobby at six then?"

"Yep," the rainbow haired warrior replied, grinning roguishly. Taking her hand in his he knelt down beside her. "Until we meet again fair maiden, may your time not spent in my glorious presence, pass quickly."

Pulling himself to his full height of 6'1" with the same grin on his face, he bowed low and tipped a non-existent hat, making Ashley chuckle.

"Alright big lug," she teased shoving the wrestler towards the elevator. "Now get out of my sight before I decide that I won't be able to deal with being in your "glorious" presence for a whole day."

Watching as the Legend-Thriller flashed her a cheesy grin before the doors of the elevator shut, the punk-rocker chick let out a laugh and headed for the doors to the stairwell. She needed time away from him to prepare for the time she would be spending with him, hence the taking the stairs instead.

She headed back to her hotel room with many feelings and thoughts battling inside her head and heart. She was really happy to be able to spend time with him, then another part of her would jump in and fight that saying that it was a bad idea, that she was going to get hurt. That it would be another Matt situation.

She knew she was beginning to put herself in a bad position again, and the superstar also knew that her feelings for Jeff were beginning to manifest into other feelings a lot stronger then what she had shared with the eldest Hardy. On top of all that though, the dirty diva knew that a close friendship with Jeff was worth trying for even though she could admit to herself of wanting more. He seemed to be a great guy and Matt always spoke so highly of his brother.

What was wrong with wanting that? She just couldn't let herself get too attached. Making up her mind, the wrestler entered her room and began to pack up her stuff. She was going to enjoy her time spent with Jeff and that was that. Friendship was great and she really didn't want to be in, nor was she ready for another relationship anytime soon, especially with another Hardy.

Funny how it seemed like such a great notion but Ashley found herself having to repeat it over and over again in her mind to make it sink in.


End file.
